


Sleeping Arrangements

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She never slept alone, not anymore. She had no fear, never with them. They kept her safe, kept her grounded. She was always with them and they were always with her.
Series: Shattered [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 5





	Sleeping Arrangements

Alice no longer had to sleep alone or in the dark. She didn't have to fear being awoken with a forceful hand in her hair or a cock being shoved into her. She slept peacefully every night, no matter who she was with.

Nitro Zeus slept sprawled across his bed, leaving her to cuddle into his side. He'd rest his arm over her and would snore loudly. They often napped on the couch together, but she rarely slept with him in his room.

Blackout slept on his side and let her attempt to be his big spoon. It was more like she became his backpack, but he laid still and didn't even snore. Only once or twice did he roll on top of her, which did scare him briefly, before realizing she enjoyed the weight over her.

Ironically, her and Crosshairs rarely actually slept together. Not that they were always having sex, no. Just that they stayed up late chatting or playing games together. When they did sleep, they'd curl up together under a shared blanket.

Ironhide didn't exactly cuddle, per se. He laid on his back, one arm under his head or pillow and the other on his chest. She often tucked into his side and he'd rest his arm over her, not exactly holding her, just keeping her in his side. His heavy breathing was comforting, as was the gun she knew he kept under his pillow.

Jazz was cuddly. He slept on his side and hugged her close, his legs wrapped around hers. She clung to him just as much as they slept, both of them holding onto each other. She kept her face in his chest and he kept his in her hair in return.

Optimus was by far the best sleeping partner. He spooned her from behind, keeping her between his warm chest and the wall. She was safest that way. He laid partially on top of her, too, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He was warm and comforting, his arms wrapped around her. He kept her safe, even when he was asleep.

Alice never slept alone, not even if she was napping on the couch. Someone was always there, keeping her safe. They didn't always hold her with the intent to keep her safe, but she felt it anyway.

She always felt safe, regardless of who shared her sleeping arrangement.


End file.
